1. Field of the Invention
Exemplified perhaps best by hair care appliances, such as hair dryers and hair curlers, is their management using an “Appliance Organizer” as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,694 issued to Denny on Jun. 29, 1999, as but one of many such patents. Using to advantage that the appliances are typically used at a common site, such as before a bathroom sink and minor, there is positioned at the site a holder of the appliances which also organizes the electrical cords thereof so there is minimal entanglement.
2. Description of the Related Art
However, equally popular are such consumer products also electrically operated, as exemplified by digital cameras, cell phones, walkie-talkies, MP3 players and like products, which are battery-powered to promote portability. These category of products lacking a common site of use, correspondingly lack an organizer, not only to obviate electric cord entanglement but to safeguard against hazards during preparation for use.